Charmed and Dangerous
Charmed and Dangerous is the 79th episode of Charmed. Plot The Seer shows The Source a vision of his planned attack on the Charmed Ones. In her vision, he is vanquished. To avert his own death, the Source plans to take in the Hollow. Piper wants to leave all of the sisters' possessions to Leo in case anything happens to them. Just then, Phoebe mentions she and Cole have found a way to vanquish the Source. Phoebe has founded a spell that uses the magic of the entire Warren-Halliwell line against the Source. Leo orbs away to tell the Elders. Phoebe isn't sure about Piper writing a will, but Piper doesn't want to leave anything to chance; Prue arranged to leave everything to them, and had she not done so they'd still be tied up in probate court. Phoebe touches Cole and has a premonition of him being hit by a fireball to protect her. She tells Piper about it, but doesn't want to tell Cole since the demon who threw it is one she hasn't seen before--one with only half a face. Since Cole is fully human now, she wants to keep him away until she can find out who it is. Paige receives a woman, Carolyn, at social services. Carolyn is trying to gain custody of her son, but has made a lot of mistakes in her life and has recently gotten out of an abusive relationship. Paige and Darryl encourage her not to worry. Suddenly, Paige's phone rings--it's Piper, alerting her about Phoebe's premonition. Paige can't get out of the office yet. Meanwhile, Phoebe hustles Cole out the door. The guardians of the Hollow, one good and one evil, are playing chess when the Source shows up. The Source vanquishes the good guardian and removes the Hollow from its storage place. It is contained in a small black box. The evil guardian tries to talk the Source out of unleashing the Hollow, but the Source opens the box and the Hollow enters the evil guardian. The Source sends the evil guardian to absorb powers and bring them back to him. Piper and Phoebe are looking in the Book of Shadows when the evil guardian shimmers in. He throws an energy ball at Phoebe, sending her flying into a mirror. Piper tries to blast him, but the guardian absorbs her power. Piper grabs a athame on the table and throws it at the guardian, vanquishing him. Phoebe has a huge glass shard stuck in her back. She nearly dies, but Leo is able to heal her. Piper discovers that she's somehow lost her powers. She finds the guardian in the Book. When Leo sees this, he's greatly alarmed. He tells Piper and Phoebe about the Hollow. It's a powerful force that absorbs all magic. The last time it was unleashed, good and evil had to join forces to contain it. Piper and Phoebe suspect that the Source was desperate enough to release it, and will likely send another demon after them. If that happens, their powers won't do any good since that demon will certainly have the Hollow as well. frame|left|thumb|Phoebe levitates and kicks The Source Carolyn hasn't shown up for her hearing, worrying Paige and Darryl. Paige fears Carolyn's boyfriend has tracked her down. Just then, Phoebe rings in to warn her about the attack from earlier. Paige heads for the manor and asks Darryl to stall for time. Piper and Phoebe are making a potion when Cole comes back. Phoebe finally tells Cole of her premonition and describes the demon she saw. Cole tells Piper and Phoebe that the demon is the Source. In the underworld, the Source is testing out Piper's powers. The Seer is concerned, but the Source is determined to get all of the Charmed Ones' powers. The Seer fears that the Hollow will eventually consume the Source, but the Source won't hear of it. He summons a Darklighter and puts the Hollow into him. The Source orders the Darklighter to kill Leo. The sisters are readying for the Source's expected attack. They've set up a crystal cage, and Piper has made a potion to replicate her blasting power while Phoebe has her vanquishing spell ready. Leo orbs in and confirms everyone's worst fears--the Source has unleashed the Hollow. He also says they need good and evil magic to contain it again and restore Piper's powers. Just then, Darryl calls--Carolyn's boyfriend found her and gave her a savage beating. Darryl managed to delay the hearing for an hour. The Darklighter attacks in the manor and shoots Leo with his crossbow. Paige tries to orb the crossbow, but the Hollow steals her power. The Darklighter targets Paige, but Phoebe vanquishes him with a potion. Piper pulls the arrow from Leo's belly. She wants Leo to switch powers with Phoebe so Phoebe can heal him, but Leo is afraid the Source could come back before then. Phoebe is worried; it seems as if the Source is one move ahead of them. The Seer has a vision of everything being destroyed unless the Source puts the Hollow b ack in the crypt, but the Source is determined to kill the sisters. Cole gives Phoebe an engagement ring with a large diamond on it. Darryl brings Carolyn to the manor. Her face is covered with cuts and bruises. Paige casts a spell to heal Carolyn's face, and tells Darryl to get her to the judge and get her boyfriend off the streets. Cole and Phoebe have an idea to get Piper and Paige's powers back--use the To Call a Witch's Power spell to get them back from the Hollow. Cole goes down to watch Leo, but the Seer casts a spell and Cole finds himself in the underworld with her. She greets him as Belthazor, and proposes to help him and the sisters defeat the Source. The Seer tells Cole that if he takes in the Hollow, he can absorb the Source's powers, enabling the sisters to vanquish him. Once the Source is dead, the Seer then intends to help the sisters contain the Hollow again. Cole is suspicious, but the Seer tells him this is the only way to stop the Hollow from destroying everything. Cole agrees and the Seer puts the Hollow into him. The sisters are casting the To Call a Witch's Power spell when The Source attacks in the manor. He blasts Piper with a fireball, knocking her out. Phoebe and Paige carry Piper to the attic and set up the crystal cage, but he merely o rbs one of the crystals. The Source throws a fireball at Phoebe, but Cole shimmers in and runs in front of the fireball. Cole throws a fireball of his own at the Source, distracting him meets his fate for taking on the Power of Three]] long enough for the sisters to vanquish him with Phoebe's spell. The Seer appears a moment later and she and Phoebe read an inscription on the Hollow box. It is thus restored to the proper place and Piper and Paige have their powers back. Phoebe asks, at one point, where the source went and the Seer cryptically replies, "into the void." Paige can now heal Leo. As the sisters, Leo and Cole celebrate at P3, we see Cole's eyes turn black, implying that he is now the Source. Episode Stills 4x13-06.jpg 4x13-01.jpg 4x13-02.jpg 4x13-03.jpg 4x13-04.jpg 4x13-05.jpg 4x13-07.jpg 04x13-SourceStill.jpg Potions # Piper says that she can create a potion to replicate her exploding power and it includes an owl feather and some milky white liquid that turns purple upon contact with another. Spells # Paige casts the Vanishing Spell on Carolyn Seldon to remove her cuts and bruises. # The Charmed Ones cast the To Call a Lost Witch spell to retrieve their powers (failed). # Phoebe finds a spell in the Book of Shadows that may be able to vanquish the Source. Vanishing Spell To Call a Lost Witch To Call Upon Our Ancestors Mortals Carolyn Seldon Neutral beings * The Guardians of the Hollow **Devil **Angel Evil beings The Source The Seer Darklighter A darklighter is summoned by the Source and is tricked into taking in the Hollow. The Source sends him to to kill Leo and when he orbs into the manor, he quickly shoots an arrow at Leo, hitting him right in the stomach. Paige tries to call for the crossbow but it had no affect. Phoebe soon comes rushing in and throws an explosive potion at him, successfully vanquishing him. Vanquishes # The Source kills the Angel with a fireball. # The Devil was vanquished by Piper when she threw an athame at his neck. # Darklighter was vanquished by Phoebe throwing Piper's exploding potion at him. # The Source was vanquished with a spell cast by the Charmed Ones. Power usages :*Paige orbs the crystals into a circle. :**The Source utilizes both of Piper's powers simultaneously on the vase. Trivia *The title is a reference to the phrase "armed and dangerous" which is used when the police is pursuing a suspect who is considered armed and dangerous. *This is one of the nine episodes with the series title, "Charmed", in it. *This is the second time that Leo is shot with a darklighter's arrow, the first time being in the Season 1 episode Love Hurts. This time he is healed by Paige, who was channeling his own healing power, when last time it was Piper, after she switched powers with him. He will be shot again in Sam, I Am (with Paige) and in The Courtship of Wyatt's Father. *This is the first appearance of Debbi Morgan as The Seer. *The Seer said she helped the Charmed Ones for her own future. This seems to be foreshadowing her manipulation of Cole and Phoebe in future episodes in order to intricately have herself become The Source in the episode Womb Raider. *This is the first appearance of the Hollow on the show. It will appear again in Kill Billie: Vol. 2 and Forever Charmed. *When the Source flames into the Halliwell Manor and attacks Piper, Phoebe and Paige. He blows the wall that Prue was thrown into, and died in All Hell Breaks Loose. *The Source calls the Hollow "the ultimate power", but later, in season 8, the powers of Billie & Christy will be called the same thing. *This is the second time that Pandora's box has been mentioned, and it is already mentioned in Sin Francisco and will appear in Little Box of Horrors. *In this episode (and later in Desperate Housewitches) the Source is played by Peter Woodward. Previously, he was played by Ben Guillory, and before that by Michael Bailey Smith (The red dressed Source with Wings). *When Cole comes in at the end of the episode to stop the Source, he runs in shimmering just the way Leo did in season 2 episode Murphy's Luck. *Phoebe's levitation amped kick is the first and last time we see someone physically attack The Source. *This is the second time Paige casts the Vanishing Spell. *At the beginning of the episode Piper says "short of a darklighter, you win most likely to survive", and one shows up to kill him. *The Seer claims the Source went "into the void", she is making reference to the void left by Cole's demonic half being stripped of its powers, unknown to the girls, indicating he is now the source. *This episode scored 4.7 million viewers and is tied with All Hell Breaks Loose as the highest ranked episode of Charmed on TV.com. It currently holds a 9.6 rating. *This is the first of two times The Hollow is used in the show, the second is in Kill Billie Vol. 2. Glitches *When blown-up by Piper, the Source falls apart and then immediately reconstructs, when inside Cole the explosion makes him a swirling bunch of particles, similarly to that of the Hollow. *The angel guardian of the hollow mentions that good is winning, however there are considerably less light pieces on the chess board than dark. *The Source is impressed by Piper's powers when he takes them from the Hollow, and he uses them well himself, being able to simultaneously shatter a vase and instantly freeze the shards without another hand gesture. He is also able to master Paige's powers, by being able to orb a crystal from the cage to free himself, although he said he wanted all their powers he would have to be consumed and absorb Phoebe's powers similar to Billie and Christie's actions against Wyatt to take his powers without him having to use them against him. *Although the Source states Phoebe's powers were always the weakest, according to their father her power is the most desired gift of the family powers, yet this may only be because no one had Prue or Piper's second power – being able to be in two place at once or to cause explosions with their hand. *Another point is that Phoebe, although has what is considered the weakest powers, she is able to use them to dodge the Source's offensive powers such as the red Plasma ball in Charmed Again part 2 and in this episode dodges the direct fireball attack. *''Effects mistake'': When the Source unfreezes the vase he blew up a piece falls on the stand where the vase stood on. The piece disappears as the camera pans up. Notes In this episode, there were more scenes. The scene where Piper was writing her will was longer. It included a part where Leo asks what he is going to do with the Book of Shadows, Piper tells him to give it to one of his charges. There was also a scene where Phoebe and Cole are writing the spell to vanquish the Source. thumb|300px|right 413 Category:Season 4 Category:Charmed